The sunbeam that caressed the darkness
by LittleLovelyHellSpawn
Summary: Hades doesn't care about the other Goddesses like his brothers do, but Demeter's young ward makes him feel like nothing else ever has. He even comes out of The Underworld to watch her. He is in love and has no idea how to show it! Will he succumb to his impulses and sweep her off her feet, or will he let her go?


When her eyes met his it stirred something inside Hades, something he never felt before. He had given up feeling long ago, but this exquisite young

woman's stare seared him like no other. He knew he couldn't stay in this state for long, he had duties, he had responsibilities; but his mind could only

hold thoughts for the girl, he wasn't even sure of her name. All he knew was that she was Demeter's ward.

He had to take care of his problem, and fast. He, at first, just watched her from afar, hoping that his desire to hold her and to find if she was truly as

soft as she appeared, if she would run from him or if she would … He forced the next thought away, trying to tell himself that he just lusted after the girl,

nothing more. For days all he did was watch her and pretend that he could go to her and she would accept his company. He knew in his heart it could

never be, but he was beyond caring.

He was going to approach her, talk to her, and the fantasies would be over, she would be nothing more than another Aphrodite, seducing him no

longer. As he crept out of his hiding place she froze in fear, not because of him, she hadn't noticed him yet. She was staring at his Cerberus, who must

have followed him here. He acted quickly; approaching it. The 'monster' was soon as tame as a puppy. For some odd reason animals seem to like him,

fortunately for him.

"How did you do that," her voice was music to his soul, she had never talked on her morning walks, "you tamed it! That was incredible!"

He blushed slightly as he admitted it was his beast; instead of being disappointed and taking back her compliment she smiled, "even so, he seems

to like you." At that he smiled. He, being a God and have extraordinary senses, felt her heart quicken and heard her slight gasp. He was extremely

confused and it showed, "I am so sorry!" she began quickly, "if I had realized at first that you were… Hades…" She ran off, leaving behind her only her

scent of flowers and sunshine.

He had an important meeting today. He tried not to think about the Flower Maiden, but she invaded his thoughts, ever since he heard her voice,

smelled her skin, stared at her eyes which were the color of a storm clouds; he had been seeing her in his dreams and hearing her voice in his head. He

needed help. Then he realized Zeus was addressing him, he asked the Sky God to repeat himself, and attempted to look bored.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Demeter in her gold finery, to represent her fields of corn are in harvest; following her was the girl. He,

unconsciously, sat up and listened. The girl noticed him and smiled, but she soon remembered her place and shrunk into the background. He thought it

would be best if he didn't frighten the girl, and as seemed bored as before.

Demeter presented her ward to the other Gods for approval of her choice; and as expected, the male Gods had a look of hunger in their eyes and the

females just seemed repulsed. Zeus, being one of the most unfaithful Gods, approached the Flower Maiden, in front of his wife and began to flirt. That is

when the Maiden did something no one expected; she blatantly cut his flirtatiousness off and said she wasn't interested. This intrigued Hades and made

him laugh; everyone was giving him dirty looks but he couldn't help himself. Persephone looked at him, and for once she looked at him not with fear but

with shy admiration. His heart soared and he forced himself to leave the gathering.

A few days after the meeting, Hades felt the need to go outside of his domain and into the sunshine. Persephone was playing with the flowers in a

meadow. Hades tried to approach her like any normal, non-threatening God would do, but he thought he would just seem creepy. He looked up again

and she was gone. He turned to leave and she was above him in a tree.

She laughed, "Why is it you come here so often? You think I do not see you, but I do. I watch you."

"Why have you not said something before?" He was trying to be courteous and proper.

"I am all alone… well, with the exception of Demeter. No one talks to me, and if they do… they don't want _me_, they want…" Her voice trailed off with

the next thought. Hades was close to being enraged with the way people took to her, Zeus was always hounding after every skirt he saw. "You seem to

be the only person who doesn't harass me," she smiled a small innocent smile that tore through his soul, "well, except for spying on me, but I find in it a

sort of sweetness anyone else I've met lacks. Why do you sneak? Are you afraid of me?" As she was speaking she was closing him in a corner. Her eyes

were pale blue and her skin sun kissed.


End file.
